Joys of the world
by Broken-Hopes
Summary: When Hinata and Naruto have to team up for a mission, what happens will shock everyone. M for lemons, only one pairing Hinanaru, maybe if you're nice I'll add more... maybe...
1. The Beginning

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Please enjoy.

Hinata didn't know what was going on. Her pale gray eyes were wide from shock. Lips, body, and mind burning with pleasure. She closed her eyes slightly, thinking back to how this happend.

It was a few days before, she had been practicing in the woods, I wonder what's Naruto-kun's up to. She thought to herself, I bet he's off being the same hyper-active ninja he always is. She giggled to herself, it was one of the things that attracted her to him. She loved how carefree he was, it was a welcome change to all the strictness and rules she was used to. She had grown up learning ruels and guidelines, scheduals and appointments, it was refreashing to see someone break the ruels. She let out a sigh just thinking about him, I wonder... she thought to herself, Just what kind of... She blushed deeply just thinking like that. He smiled a bit and continued to train, thinking about him.

On the other side of town, a certain hyper-active ninja was causing trouble,"Aw man... I'm so late!" He said rushing for his meeting with Kakashi and the reast of Team Seven," Sakura'll kill me if I'm late again..." He sighed and moved quicker, hoping he wasn't too late. He got to the meeting place about five minutes later, seeing Sakura and Sasuke,"Hey guys... sorry I'm late." he said laughing a bit. Sakura sighed,"Well... you're not the only one. Kakashi-sensei is late too... honestly, I bet he'll be late for his own funeral." Sasuke didn't speak, as usual, he just sighed. After about an hour and a half, Kakashi appeared,"Sorry everyone... I got lost on the road of life." he said smirking a bit. Damn him... he's always late. Inner Sakura was raging. Kakashi moved to the team,"Today's mission is a very special one... it'll involve both team seven and team Kurinai." He said pulling out his copy of Icha-Icha paradise,"You'll be told more when we meet with them..." he said starting to walk.

Hinata was blushing deeply,"You mean we'll be working with Naruto-kuns team?" She said softly,"B-but what's the m-mission?" Kiba and Akamaru were next to her," Oh great... we gotta work with those losers?" Kiba said angrily,"I bet we could do the mission alone..." Kurinai shook her head,"No... this mission is... special. It'll take the combined forces of both squads to complete. Now come on, otherwise we'll be late." She said starting to walk. Hinata and Kiba looked at each other, sighing slightly. Shino, as usual, didn't say a word. He just fell in step.

When the teams met together, they all exchanged pleasentries. Hinata blushed and stammered, Sakura was too busy with Sasuke, Sasuke was silent, as was Shino. Kiba was off in his own world. Kakashi and Kurinai stood for a few seconds before quieting the group down,"Okay," Kakashi said softly,"Ready for your missions." Everyone looked at him confused,"Missions?" Sakura said loudly,"Plural, that means more then one, right? How many do we have?" Kurinai spoke up,"Three... each will be assinged to a different pair." he pulled out a small scroll,"Randomly assigned, Shino and Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata." She said softly,"Better spend time with your partner for awhile. This mission'll be a long one."

Hinata was blushing deep shades of red, I get to spend time with Naruto-kun? I'm so excited! A large smiled was spred across her face. Naruto looked over at her,"Hey, Hinata, what're you smiling about?" He asked. Hinata blushed again,"Uh... n-nothing... N-naruto-kun..." she said looking down a bit,"I... I was just... th-thinking." Naruto shrugged a bit,"Well, if we're going to be spending time together, we might as well hit the Ramen House before-hand." He said smiling,"I'll even buy." Hinata nodded slightly,"O-okay..." she said softly.

It took them a good fifteen minutes to get to the Ramen house,"Hey!" Naruto called as they entered,"Two orders of Ramen please!" He sat in a booth and Hinata sat across from him,"H-hey... n-naruto-kun... what... do you think the mission is?" She asked quietly. Naruto looked at her with a devilish grin,"Maybe... we have to do something... naughty..." he said chuckling. At this Hinata blushed furiously,"Y-You... you think so?" she asked very quietly. Naruto shrugged,"Who knows... but it'll be fun." he said as the Ramen arrived. He pulled his chopsticks apart and began to eat. Hinata looked down, taking her chopsticks and pulling them apart. Her mind was filled with different thoughts, What if what we have to do is naughty? Could I? Could he? She thought to herself, I wonder just how far he would go to complete a mission...

Naruto sighed as he finished his Ramen,"Ah... that's good..." he said to himself,"Yes... it was kit..." Naruto sighed, What do you want Kyuubi? Naruto thought, I thought you only came talked to me when you had something interesting to say. The demon laughed,"And what makes you think I don't? You know... I'm surprised at you Kit. I always knew you were a dimwit, but this is just too much." Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly, What do you mean? I'm as smart as anyone else. Again the demon laughed,"And yet you do not notice the beautiful girl sitting across from you." Naruto looked at Hinata, studying her face, the delicate way her hair flowed slightly from the wind, the way her lips curled very slightly. He hadn't noticed before just the kind of delicate beauty she had, he wondered just why he hadn't noticed before, What are you talking about, that's just Hinata. He said to the demon,"You don't notice how she always seems weird around you? How she's always blushing?" Naruto thought a bit to himself, Hmm... she always does seem weird... The demon sighed,"You really are dense Kit... she's in love with you." Naruto's eyes went wide, he'd never thought about that before, Sh-she is? I... I didn't... Hinata looked at him,"A-are you o-okay Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto seemed to snap out of it,"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Hinata..." he stood up paying for the meal," Hey, hinata, can I show you something?" He said smirking a bit. Hinata looked up at him, curious,"What is it?" Naruto smiled,"You'll see when we get there." He said as he headed for the door,"You'll see..."

They traveled for almost an hour before coming to a clearing in the woods,"N-naruto-kun... where are we?" Hinata asked softly," What did you w-want to show me?" Naruto smiled,"Just wait awhile..." She nodded softly and waited. About fifteen minutes later the sun was setting and as it did, the light hit the field and made it look like heaven,"W-wow..." Hinata whispered,"I-it's beautiful..." Naruto smiled,"I used to come here alot when I was little... it always made me happy watching the sunset here." Hinata was watching the scene, not noticing that Naruto was moving closer. He was about a foot away when she noticed him and grew red,"Uh... N-naruto-kun..." she said softly,"I... I was w-wondering... w-why did you b-bring me here?" Naruto smiled," Well... I see you almost everyday, sitting in some flowers. I figure... you'd enjoy this."

Hinata watched the sunset, enjoying the scene as it turned into night time,"N-naruto-kun... where... where are we supposed to stay? Did... did Kakashi-sensei or Kurinai-sensei tell you anything? C-cause they didn't s-say anything to me..." Naruto shook his head,"Nope... they didn't tell me anything. But we can stay at my house. I've got some extra room." he said watching her grow red. He moved over to her,"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm a deep sleeper." he said chuckling,"Besides... I'm not a perv." He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips, not realizing what he was doing.

Hinata didn't know what was going on. Her pale gray eyes were wide from shock. Lips, body, and mind burning with pleasure. She closed her eyes slightly. After a second, Naruto broke away,"Hinata... I'm sorry, I didn't..."Hinata looked away, I... I don't know if I can make it through the mission... She thought, Not with him so close... They walked in silence for an hour before Naruto spoke up,"Where are we supposed to stay? Did Kurinai-sensei tell you anything?" Hinata shook her head. He sighed,"Damn... I guess we could stay at my house. It's messy but it's safe." This caused her to blush even more,"A-are... are you sure... N-naruto-kun. Th-that I wouldn't be imposing...?" Naruto laughed a bit,"No, it'd be fine. I'd be glad to have some company." he said as they turned down Naruto's block,"Besides... I guess it wouldn't be too bad having someone around who knew how to clean."

When he opened his door the smell hit them like a bulldozer," Ah..." Naruto said chuckling," Home sweet home." Hinata almost gagged, she'd never seen this type of filth before,"Oh my god..." she said softly. Naruto walked over to a big stack of ramen cups, sniffing around a bit,"Hmm... nope... nope... nu-uh... ah, there we go." he said digging into the cup. Hinata's eyes were as big as saucers," I guess I can clean up a bit..." she said softly,"But it's gonna take an army of cleaning supplies..." She sighed softly, Hopefully it'll be worth it.. He took whatever money she could find and headed for the store.

Three and a half hours later the clean-up was done,"Whew..." Naruto said, cleaning a bit of grime off his face,"That was horrible..." He sighed. Hinata looked down a bit,"Yeah... how could you live like that? It was horrible..." she said putting away a bunch of dishes. Naruto chuckled a bit,"I didn't even know that I had plates..." he said blushing slightly. Hinata giggled slightly,"Yeah, you've got plates." she said softly. For the first time, she realized that she wasn't stuttering.

Hinata walked over to a couch and sat down,"I could sleep for days..." she said softly,"Or at least a few hours..." Naruto nodded,"Yeah, I say we take a nap, get our heads straight." he said walking towards his room,"Uh... if you need anything..." he said growing slightly red,"Don't, uh hesitate to ask." Hinata nodded slightly,"O-okay..." she said softly,"I... I w-won't." He nodded and walked ino his room, closing the door behind him, walking over to his bed and laying down.

About four hours later Naruto woke up groggily, hearing a soft sound,"What's that...?" he said softly. He stood up and walked over to the bedroom door, pressing his ear to it,"Hinata...?" He could hear a soft moaning,"What is...?" His eyes widened and he grew red,"She's..." He cracked the door slowly, hearing the moans grow louder,"Mmm... oh, oh god..." she said softly,"Mmm... oh, oh N-naruto... oh god... harder..." she moaned softly. Naruto couldn't see exactly what she was doing, although he had a good idea, she was covered with a blanket. He could see that she was enjoying herself, Hmm... she really does love me... he thought to himself," I told you kit... she's a freak when it comes to you... imagine the fun you two would have." Naruto thought about it, Hmmm... she would be fun to have around... just in case I feel... up to something... He smirked devilishly. Hinata was still going at it, she could feel that she was close,"Mmm... mmmm... god... oh god... Naruto-kun... oh your... Oh!" She moaned as she spilled herself. He was panting hard, sighing contentedly before falling asleep. Naruto smirked, I'll talk to her tomorrow... he thought, Then... the fun starts... he closed the door slowly, walking over to his bed and falling back asleep.

Hinata woke up early, she was used to it, she stood and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water, drinking slowly. She yawned and stretched silently,"Mmm..." she said softly, remembering the activities of last night, I wonder what Naruto-kun would think if he knew... she giggled slightly, I bet he'd enjoy it...she grew a bit red still giggling. She yawned again and walked back to the couch, sitting and waiting. Naruto yawned and woke up about thirty minutes later, standing up and heading to the bathroom,"Morning Hinata..." he mumbled as he walked by her,"Sleep well...?" He said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Hinata grew more red as she watched him go into the bathroom,"Uh... well... I s-slept g-good..." she said softly,"L-like a rock..." Naruto smirked, knowing she wouldn't see it," Yeah... I bet..." he said to himself. He yawned again and flushed, washing his hands and exiting,"So... what do you want to do today? I'll give you your choice, anything at all that you want to do. I'll do anything you want." He smirked devilishly, watching her grow deep shades of red,"W-well..." She said softly,"I... I d-do have... o-one idea..." she said looking down slightly. Naruto raised an eyebrow,"So... what is it?" he asked moving over to her,"Come on... I told you I'd do it no matter what." he said looking down at her. Hinata looked up slowly, a slight glow in her pale gray eyes,"I... want..." she said softly standing up and looking into his eyes,"You..." she said leaning and kissing him softly on the lips. She pushed him back against the wall, surprising him,"H-hinata..." he said softly. Hinata looked at him, smirking slightly,"Did you enjoy the show last night?" She asked.


	2. Hinata?

Naruto Copywrited to the guy who owns them

First things first, thanks for the reviews... and yes, I know I put the wrong name... anyways, here's another chapter... sorry for the long wait, so here you goes.

* * *

"H-hinata-chan...?" Naruto whispered gently,"W-what do you mean...?" His heart was beating quickly now. His eyes locked into her pale grey ones. Hinata smiled softly, moving and kissing his neck gently,"Th-the byakugan... Naruto-kun..." she whispered,"I could see you watching me..." he moved up his neck gently, teasing a few sensitive spots. Naruto bit his lip gently,"I-I didn't mean to..." he said with a soft blush,"I-it just sorta happend..." He closed his eyes a bit, the feelings she was giving him were very intense.

She smiled gently,'What am I doing...?' she thought to herself,'A-am I r-really here with N-naruto-kun...?' he continued to kiss him gently. Her byakugan able to see the small concentraitions of nerves in his neck, knowing exactly where to kiss and tease. He nibbled a bit, hearing a soft moan escape his lips,"Hmmm... i-it's okay Naruto-kun..." she whispered gently,"I wanted you to see..." She smiled a bit as her hand began to move to the button of his pants,"But... now that you've seen me..." She whispered, hearing his breathing starting to get quicker. She blushed a bit, still kissing his neck as she fumbled a bit with his pants.

He gulped a bit,"A-are you s-sure you want to... H-hinata-chan...?" he asked softly. She didn't answer, she just continued to kiss his neck. His heart beat faster and faster, he could feel it beating hard inside of his chest,'Is... this really happening...?' he thought to himself,'**Yes kit... it is...'** Said the kyuubi with a soft chuckle,'**The woman of your dreams, the 'weird' one, as you always called her... is here, doing what you thought never possible...'** the kyuubi laughed loudly but Naruto shushed him,'Kyuubi... I don't want... you to watch this...' he said stearnly,'This... will be for my eyes and my memory only...' The kyuubi didn't speak but Naruto knew he wasn't watching anymore, and gave a very soft sigh of both pleasure, and relief.

Hinata sucked a bit at his neck, she could feel a slight vibration coursing through her body. He knew she wanted more from him than what he was giving right now. She pushed him into his room, sitting over him and straddling his waist gently,"Mmmm... N-naruto-kun..." she whispered,"I... I've always... I've always... f-felt something for you.." she was a bit shocked that she actually said it, but once she did, she leaned and continued to kiss his neck, waiting for his response.

Naruto gave her a soft smile when he heard her words. He moved a bit so she was below him now,"H-hinata-chan... I... I guess I've always had a thing for your too..." he whispered, moving and kissing her neck softly. He moved his hands to the zipper of her sweater, slowly unzipping it, revealing, to his surprise, that her breasts were quite large, larger than even Sakura-chans. He smiled gently, moving and starting to kiss her chest gently, warrenting a moan from her. He bit his lip gently, slowly letting a hand move down, daring to rub against her inner thigh softly.

Hinata-chan gave a louder moan,"Mmmm... N-Naruto-kun..." she whispered,"P-please... p-please don't t-tease me..." she whispered softly. Her hips bucking a bit towards his hand. She was dripping slightly through her shorts, showing how much she wanted him to pleasure her. He smiled gently, moving his hand into her shorts and rubbing her softly,"Hmmm... Hinata-chan... you're so wet..." he whispered softly,"H-how long have you wanted this...?" he asked her, still rubing her gently. Hinata moaned loudly,"Mmmm... f-for... a-a long t-time..." she whispered, her hips still moving towards his hand, wanting more pleasure from him,"P-please... n-no more teasing... N-naruto-kun..." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Naruto smiled softly back at her, moving his hand out of her shorts as he kissed her gently. He moved and undressed her slowly, noticing for the first time that she was actually very beautiful. He moved and kissed her gently, unzipping himself and slowly rubbing himself against her as he began to undress,"Mmmm... H-hinata-chan... y-you feel so good..." he whispered as she moaned and begged for more. He knew she was the submissive type, so he had an idea. He continued to tease her as he moved, opening a drawer near his bed. He pulled out a long length of silk rope, moving and tieing her to the bed, spread eagal.

Hinata blushed deeply as he did,"N-naruto... p-please..." she begged gently. He smiled a bit, moving and kissing her neck as he slowly began to put a blindfold on her,"Don't worry..." he whispered to her,"I'll be gentle..." he began to ghost his lips over her body, finding sensitive areas that were very fun. She moaned everytime he found one, growing more and more aroused as she continued to beg him. He slowly moved, kissing her lips gently,"Mmmmm... H-hinata-chan... h-have you ever...?" he asked gently. She gave a soft shake of her head,"N-no..." she whispered. Naruto smiled gently, moving and starting to slowly push himself into her.

Hinata gasped,"Mmmm... N-naruto... i-it... h-hurts..." she whimpered as he pushed into her. He nodded gently,"It will get better..." he said softly,"Just... give it some time..." he kissed her neck gently as he continued to push fully into her. Once he did, she was nearly on the verge of tears."P-please... i-it hurts still..." she whispered. He kissed her neck softly waiting for her to adjust to him. A few minutes passed and she sighed gently,"O-okay... i-it feels good..." she whispered. He smiled as he gave one slow thrust, warrenting a loud moan from her.

She had never felt such pleasure, all those thoughts coming out of her mind would never compair to this. He smiled a bit,"Now..." he whispered to her gently,"I'm going to start to speed up... it will feel good..." he started to speed up a bit, she gasped, moaning again. She bit her lip softly,"Mmmmm... i-it f-feels really g-good..." she moaned. He began to move her hips to meet his thrusts, forcing him deeper into her. She loved how it felt, but her mind went back a bit, thinking about all the times when she was alone, thinking about him, wondering how he would feel inside of her. She knew it would never compair to what she was feeling right now.

Naruto, who was almost as inexperianced as she was, didn't hold out as long as he would have liked, and moaned loudly, releasing his seed within her,"H-hinata-chan..." he whispered, kissing her softly as he felt her muscles contracting around his length as she orgasmed as well. He smiled a bit, knowing the next time would be better, but for right now, he untied her. She smiled, cuddling up against him as she yawned,"Hmmm... N-naruto-kun... I... I love you..." she whispered in his ear before falling asleep. He smiled a bit, but once she fell asleep, his smile dissapeared,'What am I going to tell Sakura-chan...?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Hah! Cliffy! Anyways, this is all I got right now... tell me what you think. 


	3. Haitus

Hey, Broken-hopes here.

First off, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my fanfic and reviewed it. Thank you to the supporters and those who helped me with mistakes. I realized it would be a long while for chapter three when I went off to the military, but hopefully, chapter three will be up as soon as possible. Keep a weathered eye and I promise you'll see a new chapter.

Peace and love,

Broken-Hopes.


	4. A twist I suppose

((OMG SO long since last update! I'm so sorry to all my friends on here. Either way. Characters belong to thier owners. Which aren't me. Please don't sue me!))

A soft sigh escaped Narutos lips as he watched her face, looking for any sign of anger or that murderous rage that she was so famous for. All he got though was slight disbelief... and maybe a hint of something he couldn't place. After a few minutes Sakura gave the slightest of smiles,"Uh..." He said lightly, looking at her,"I take it... you're not angry?" He asked. Sakura gave a light smirk, moving over to him,"I suppose..." she said lightly,"There are worse things then having another playmate." Naruto knew what she ment, but he was glad that she wasn't upset,"Well..." He said with a smile,"That's good. I was afraid Hinata was going to have to deal with my death..." he said, his hand moving and scratching the back of his neck. When he had told her about what had happened, he was already fearful for his life, as pretty much anyone would be. He didn't really have a relationship with Sakura, but he had been her rebound whenever Sasuke had been particularly crushing. He also had a deal worked out with Ino if need be, but she was much to proud to do anything. She smiled at him a bit,"Well... let's go see her." She said lightly, to which Naruto's jaw dropped,"Wait... now?" He asked. Sakura gave a smirk,"Of course now... why wait? I would like to talk with her." She looked into his eyes, letting him know she was serious as she took his hand,"Come on."

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was knocking on the door of the Hyuuga estate. Sakura standing right next to her as he did so. Naruto's face almost fell when Neji opened the door,"Oh, hey Neji. Is Hinata around?" he asked. Neji looked at him with a lightly distrustful face, but nodded,"Yes. I shall get Lady Hinata." he said as he disappeared behind the door as he closed it. Naruto looked to Sakura, who only smiled at him. A few moments later the door opened again, this time, Hinata appearing,"Oh... h-hello Naruto. Sakura." she said softly, a light blush on her face. Naruto smiled to her,"Hey Hinata, we need your help with something... would you mind?" he asked. He knew he had to keep it subtle, that Neji was probably not too far away, listening to their conversation. Hinata gave a light nod as she slowly looked behind the door a bit,"You won't need to come Neji-san..." she said lightly,"I'm pretty sure... that with Sakura around, that Naruto won't try anything." She said with a light chuckle. Naruto couldn't see him, but knew that Neji would nod and leave them be. Hinata moved out of the house and closed the door behind her. After about ten minutes of walking Hinata looked to them,"I suppose this should be... far enough N-naruto. I don't think Neji-san can see us here." She said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft kiss, blushing deep as she did. Sakura watched and smiled,"Hmmm... so it's true." She said lightly. Hinata's eyes went a bit wide as she turned to her,"Y-you're not mad are you?" She asked,"I... I wouldn't want... to come between anything..." she said, still blushing deeply. Sakura chuckled a bit at this,"No no, it's fine... but there is something that I have to ask." She said softly, moving towards Hinata. Naruto gave a light smile, moving just a bit back from Hinata. A soft blush appeared on Hinata's face as Sakura grew closer to her,"W-what... what did you have in mind S-sakura-chan?" She asked, looking down a bit and holding her hands to her stomach. Sakura gave a light smile as she moved, whispering in her ear,"You have to share... both Naurto, and yourself." she said lightly. Hinata's blush became even darker as she moved back lightly,"I... I..." she said while looking down,"I... d-didn't know... S-sakura-chan... you liked... girls..." she said, biing her lower lip. Naruto gave a light chuckle, before looking to from Sakura to Hinata,"Well... Sakura-chan has many... well... to put it simply... she has many lovers..." he said with a smile. Sakura nodded,"Well... less like lovers and more like... ways to get some frustrations out." she said with a light smile. Hinata stammered a bit as she looked to Naruto,"S-so... y-you and her...?" She said quietly. Naruto nodded,"Well... when Sasuke was particularly mean to her... she needed someone to get the frustrations of it out... otherwise she would explode." He said with a shrug,"I just happened to be there at the time." Sakura gave a light smile, turning away a bit,"Well... shall we?" she said gently. Hinata looked to Naruto,"Wh-where are we going?" She asked. Naruto chuckled softly,"We're going to the baths." he said with a smile. Sakura had set it up with her connects with Tsunade,"We'll be all alone. So no need to worry about anyone spying on us or anything." Sakura chuckled a bit as they walked towards the baths, Hinata blushing deeply,"W-wait... what about Naruto... I don't think he could..." She said softly. Naruto smirked,"Don't worry about that. We're literally going to be the only ones there. We do have friends in high places." he said with a chuckle as they walked. Hinata just blushed as they walked, looking up at the baths as they stood in front of it. Hinata looked up at the baths door, she knew that something big was going to happen... she just wasn't exactly sure what it was. She looked to Sakura and Naurto, hoping to get some sort of sign as to what was going to happen, but they just stayed silent as the door opened, the steam of the bath eminating from within. Sakura smiled gently,"Well... let's enjoy our bath." She said as she pulled them both into the bath. Naruto laughed a bit before heading to the male locker room, Hinata and Sakura heading to the female. Hinata blushed a bit as she partially watched Sakura getting undressed. Sakura was a bit more toned, but Hinata was a bit more heavy in the chest area. Hinata blushed deeply as she looked away, seeing Sakura starting to look towards her, almost catching her peeking. Hinata wrapped a towel around her chest before moving out to the bath area. She spotted Naruto, already in the bath, and moved towards him,"Th-this is nice..." She said, slowly slipping into the hot water,"I-it's nice... to just relax... sometimes." she said as she cozied up to him a bit, pressing her ear to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Naruto smiled a bit, wrapping an arm around her,"Indeed it is." he said softly,"But... we're not here to just relax." he said as he gave a light point, guiding Hinata's eyes to where Sakura just appeared, wearing nothing, not even a towel,"Oh... indeed there will be more then just relaxation happening here." She said as she moved, slipping into the water slowly, moving twards the duo as Hinata's blush only deepend... 


End file.
